To date, sewing pattern sizes are determined according to the bust size of the user. Once pattern size according to bust is selected, the pattern template is adjusted to provide a customized fit, typically by folding, cutting and pasting the various pieces of the pattern. Bust sizes vary greatly on women and when patterns are determined by bust size, they typically do not fit the neck, shoulder and armscye of the user and cannot be adjusted easily. This is because the user must adjust curved lines which get distorted. On the other hand, using a pattern closest to the user's neck size according to the present invention, the user generally only has to add or subtract circumference to the bust, waist, hips and sleeves to adjust the pattern to obtain a customized fit. Using sewing patterns according to the present invention results in a re-usable personal adjustment code for application to sewing patterns which is a result of comparing the user's personal measurements against the corresponding pattern measurements.